User blog:JakesRevenge/Fastest Way to Make Money, 2nd Edition (WIP)
Basically a redo of my first experiment. Now including more ways to get money. PROJECT DISCONTINUED. A NEW VERSION OF THIS MAY BE STARTED AFTER OCTOBER ENDS. Notes: *All tests use a Rukiryaxe unless specified/required otherwise. *All tests use exactly one Val’s All-Purpose Hauler with no trailers. As much wood is packed into the truck as possible/available without any falling out. *Logs that are obviously too small to be processed are skipped. Unobvious logs that are too small are sold in log form. *All tests use a Sawmax 02L with a system that loads the wood into a second truck. *All wood is cut into individual logs for processing. While I do own a modded sawmill, I do not use it for testing. *Any other items needed for these tests are bought while testing (other than eyes needed to get Phantom Wood). *If a log is too thick to fit into my sawmill, I use a trick where I begin to move the sawmill, then hold the log in the sawmill’s original position and press B to force the sawmill to process the log. Special routes/methods: *Lava Wood- Wood is thrown off the volcano, but I drive the truck back down the way I came rather than just flying off the cliff to avoid the possibility of the truck flipping over. *Zombie/Gold Wood- The Rock Bridge was fixed, so I use that. 2 TNT sticks are used so I can go back the way I went to the Swamp. For planking, I use 1 long plank and get 1 tree. I process the entire tree, selling any logs that are too small to process in log form. *Snowglow Wood- Complicated. It is possible to bring this wood back in bulk. I will explain this as well as I can to make this double as a tutorial. What I do is drive the truck off the Main Biome backwards and at about a 20-degree angle. This pretty reliably prevents it from flipping. Then I use the sand patches to heal after I drive between them. Upon reaching the memorial, I chop down a tree and place the branches into my truck. These branches should be large to avoid having to contend with many small pieces, but light enough to lift easily. I drive back to the Main Biome, then use the car chair glitch to retrieve the wood from the river. Then I respawn the truck I was using to get the wood and use it to take the wood back to my base. *Phantom Wood- I lower the bridge and add 6 minutes, for 10 minutes and 30 seconds total. I jump into the End Times Biome as soon as I can and cut off the tiny branches, leaving only the trunk of the tree with some thicker branches attached to it (previous experiments show that this is the most profitable way to get Phantom Wood). I use the escape button trick to hold the wood as the bridge rises to prevent it from glitching. (This is a trick where you are holding wood, then press Escape, let go of the mouse, and press Escape again. You will be holding the wood hands-free. This is very useful if your fingers can’t hold on to the mouse for as long as it takes to make the bridge rise.) Category:Blog posts